Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 171
"Shatter the Future", also known as "Defeating the Future" in the Japanese version, is the 171st chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 230th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary With "The God of the Obelisk" and " Gadget Soldier" beside him, Kaiba thinks that he has to go with his instincts. He's Summoning "Blue-Eyes!" Ishizu is shocked that Kaiba isn't attacking with "Obelisk," and Kaiba explains that only one of his monsters embodies his pride and his soul. He'll show Ishizu. He sacrifices "Obelisk," and "Gadget Soldier," much to Ishizu's surprise. Dark Marik is also shocked that Kaiba is sacrificing a God, as are Dark Yugi and Jonouchi. Ishizu thinks that she didn't predict this as Kaiba tells his "Blue-Eyes" to come out. The fearsome white dragon appears above Kaiba with a roar. Dark Yugi wonders why Kaiba Summoned his dragon at the cost of losing God. Dark Marik furiously looks at the Millennium Rod, asking if its power somehow changed Kaiba's decision. He thinks that he knew it. The Duelist carved in that stone, the image of a priest holding the Millennium Rod, the "white beast handler." Kaiba asks Ishizu if his dragon existed in her so-called vision of the future, but Ishizu is too shocked to respond. Kaiba grins, claiming that it couldn't have; because this is his future. With only 1400 Life Points against the 3000 ATK of "Blue-Eyes," Ishizu knows that she's lost, and she closes her eyes in acknowledgement. Kaiba declares his Battle Phase, ordering his "Blue-Eyes" to attack. As everyone else watches, lightning builds in the dragon's jaws, and Kaiba orders "Blue-Eyes" to tear open the future. The "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks with "Burst Stream of Destruction," and the lightning blast impacts beside Ishizu, reducing her Life Points to zero. Kaiba yells that he won. Ishizu tells Kaiba that he did it. He changed the future with this Duel. And now he has become a true possessor of a God Card. Kaiba quietly replies that everyone has something they believe in, even deeper than believing in Gods. All he did was trust that. He turns and begins to walk away. Ishizu tells Kaiba that she took something important from the Duel: the light of hope. Her Millennium Tauk showed a future of darkness, but perhaps that future can change. She glares at the smiling Dark Marik, thinking that even if she had won, she only had a slight chance of saving her brother. She tells Kaiba that people can change the future, but Kaiba scoffs, stating that those who allow themselves to be chained by "future" or "fate" will never see this light Ishizu talks about as he walks away. Ishizu wonders if one of the four Duelists who survived the quarter-finals can save her brother. She cannot see that future, but she will believe in that. Isono declares the fourth match of the tournament over, and Seto Kaiba is the winner. Kaiba walks past Dark Yugi, commenting that it's almost time to settle the score, and Dark Yugi agrees. Anzu thinks that its just like the carving, they all saw it. Their fate is carved in the stone. As the airship flies through the air, Kaiba walks into the computer room where Mokuba is translating the text on the "Ra" card. Mokuba tells his brother that he knew he'd win, and Kaiba asks if the image of the "Ra" card has been translated. Mokuba replies that he's almost done. Kaiba looks at the image, and to his utter shock, he can read the text; it's as clear to him as plain Japanese. And it tells about "Ra's" special power. He sinks to his knees, a hand covering his forehead, and as Mokuba asks if Kaiba's okay, Kaiba asks why the Gods showed him this horrifying knowledge. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS Ishizu Ishtar Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba Tributes both "The God of the Obelisk" and "Gadget Soldier" to Normal Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position. (3000/2500) "Blue-Eyes" attacks Ishizu directly. (Ishizu: 0) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.